


Wild Card

by TheGreatCatsby



Series: Wild Cards [2]
Category: All-New X-Factor, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gambit - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform, romance with a side of maximoff family issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All for one and one for all?” Remy asked. </p><p>Pietro scoffed. “More like not everybody hates you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Card

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for All-New X-Factor #11. Also this is a follow-up to my other story, Ace of Speeds. Enjoy!

The looks Pietro kept throwing him when they returned to the mansion were almost enough to convince Remy that maybe, somewhere along the line, he'd been wrong about his teammate. 

“They tortured you,” Pietro said in the kitchen. “And Snow let it happen.” 

“S'nothing new,” Remy said with a shrug. It had shaken him, to be honest. But he wasn't necessarily surprised. This team wasn't so much a team as it was a place for all the at-risk mutants on the fringe of society to get together and not destroy things. And, he'd slept with Snow's wife. 

“I'm pretty sure that's new for Serval, actually,” Pietro pointed out. “Being left for torture wasn't in our contract. And Snow seemed so blasé about it.” 

“I did sleep with his wife,” Remy pointed out. He poured some wine into a coffee mug. 

Pietro made a face at him that clearly conveyed his judgement of Remy's drink choices. “Still, you're part of the team. That's why I agreed to go get you. Well, would have gotten you, if you hadn't turned up at the base.” 

“Snow told you to get me?” Remy asked, pausing mid-sip. 

“Lorna did,” Pietro said. “By the way, we have wine glasses.” 

“Mugs are easier to hold,” Remy said. “And isn't that a waste of team resources?” 

“According to Lorna, it's not,” Pietro said, “when it means rescuing another member of the team.” 

Remy raised an eyebrow. “And according to you.” 

“I just do what I'm told,” Pietro said. 

“Right,” Remy snorted, “and I'm a saint.” 

“You thought we'd leave you there,” Pietro said. Remy must've looked visibly surprised, because he added, “I don't just run fast. And for the record, you don't have to worry about that.” 

“All for one and one for all?” Remy asked. 

Pietro scoffed. “More like not everybody hates you.” He pushed himself away from the counter and strode out of the room. 

Remy frowned. Pietro sucked at heart-to-hearts, but that...actually made him feel a bit better. 

The fact that Pietro could be insightful? A little bit disturbing, but he'd take it. 

**

Being part of a super hero team for hire came with risks. Hell, having super powers in the first place came with risks, whether or not you joined a team. Off the top of his head, Remy could think of several incidents since the X-Factor team had formed that qualified as highly dangerous: he'd been tortured once already, Pietro had nearly been gouged open by some creature, Doug had been impaled through the chest by Danger (though for a good cause)and then had nearly gotten his arm cut off a few weeks later and had to get a lot of stitches, and Lorna had nearly killed all the cats in the base multiple times. 

Only the robots were fine. And only because they couldn't bleed. 

The X-Factor was also starting to attract attention. And not just from people who wanted to give them money. 

Snow seemed to take it all in stride, regardless. Remy didn't trust him; yeah, he'd slept with Snow's wife, but most men would've taken it upon themselves to fight, or else have a civilized conversation. Most men would not have left Remy behind to get tortured, and then conveniently forget to mention it. Most men wouldn't conveniently continue to ignore Remy and the fact that Remy had been left to get tortured for the next month following his return. 

Remy hadn't slept around since. At this point, he was just keeping his head down until things settled. They went on missions, they came back, they had debriefs, Remy fought with Pietro, Lorna told them both to shut up, and no one mentioned that weird encounter in the bathroom that one time. Though Remy thought about it on occasion, and wondered if he should mention it just to piss Pietro off. 

Before he could make that decision, Lorna appeared in his bedroom, where he'd been lounging with the cats. They all hid at the sight of her. 

Lorna wasn't a cat person. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Remy asked. 

Lorna was fidgeting. “Have you seen Pietro?” 

“No,” Remy said. “Not unless he sleeps in my room. And he doesn't.” 

Lorna frowned. “He didn't come to breakfast and he wasn't in his room.” 

“Maybe he's out for a run?” Remy suggested. 

“He went out for a run yesterday afternoon and I didn't see him come back,” Lorna said. 

“He's probably telling the Avengers everything he knows about us,” Remy pointed out. He still wasn't entirely convinced that Pietro was completely loyal to the team. 

“I don't know why you think that,” Lorna said. 

“I don't know why you trust him,” Remy shot back. “He's switched sides so many times he probably doesn't even know what side he's on himself.”

“I trust him because he's my half-brother,” Lorna said. 

“You tried ta shoot him,” Remy pointed out. 

“He's also an ass,” Lorna said, shrugging. “But still. I know it wasn't easy for him. For any of us. You try having Magneto for a dad.” 

“No thanks,” Remy said. “But I'm serious about the Avengers thing.” 

Lorna gave him a dark look. “So am I.” She turned around and left, slamming the door behind her. 

One of the cats jumped. 

Remy felt their fear. 

**

No matter what else happened at Serval Industries, the kitchen was always well-stocked. 

Remy was rooting around in the cabinets for dinner when a voice said, “I feel an absence.” It was Danger, standing a few feet away, eerily still. 

She gave Remy the creeps, just appearing like she did and saying things like that. “It's not me,” he said. 

“Lorna is agitated,” Danger said. “Pietro has not returned.” 

“Really?” Remy found a packet of breading—perfect for fried chicken. He placed it on the counter, along with an assortment of spices, and then opened the freezer. 

“Pietro has disappeared without explanation before,” Danger said, “but he returns fairly quickly. This is his longest absence.” 

“He must have a lot ta tell the Avengers,” Remy said. There were frozen chicken wings towards the back; he rooted them out and placed them next to the spices, then set about grabbing all the other supplies. 

“Perhaps,” Danger said. “I have not confirmed whether he goes to the Avengers or not.” 

“You should do that,” Remy said. “Or at least, I dunno, isn't there a trail you can follow, find him, and stop Lorna from worrying because he's probably just betraying the team.” 

“It may be possible,” Danger acknowledged. “I will report back.”

“Take a buddy,” Remy said. 

“Perhaps,” Danger said, and then she was gone, and Remy breathed freely again. 

**

Danger returned later that night with no answers, other than that the imprint of Pietro's heat signature disappeared in a park five miles away. Which was suspicious, but also served to add fuel to Remy's argument. 

“At least he didn't sleep with the boss' wife,” Lorna said over breakfast. She looked like someone who was trying not to show how agitated she actually was. 

“One time,” Remy said, “and it doesn't affect the wellbeing of our team. And, it's not disloyal.” 

“It's disloyal to your boss.” 

“No, his wife was disloyal.” 

Lorna's eyes narrowed. “Do you really want to go with that argument?” 

Remy could practically feel the air crackling with energy. “Not particularly,” he said, stabbing a piece of egg with his fork. “But I'm just saying. Maybe he's even working for them part time.” 

“I can't believe you,” Lorna said. 

Doug, who was sitting next to her and trying to look as invisible as possible, chimed in, “Maybe he just needed a break.” 

“I can't contact him on the comms,” Lorna said, “which means that if something comes up, I can't reach him. We'd be one man down. I hope he has a good reason for this.” 

“I doubt it,” Remy said. 

“If you're really worried,” Doug said, “give it a few days. He'll probably turn up before then--”

“With a shit excuse,” Remy said. 

Doug frowned at him. 

“Just saying.” 

“Fine,” Lorna said. “A few days.” She didn't look happy about it. 

As it turned out, they didn't need to wait long. 

**

Two days later Remy got an email from an address he didn't recognize, with no subject. When he opened it, there was a cryptic message reading:

“A pity you haven't bothered to look for one you call your own. We have gained some valuable insight regarding your organization. How we treat your fellow teammate from this moment forward will directly correspond with your compliance. We want your technology. We want your robots. We may relinquish our hostage when all our requests have been fulfilled. Below is the address to which you can send the codes for your security programs.” 

Remy stared at the message for two minutes before his brain started working again. Then:

“Lorna!” 

**

“We have to find out where this came from,” Lorna said. 

Warlock, Doug, and Danger were huddled around a computer attempting to interpret the data. Remy and Lorna stood back, watching them. 

“I never thought Doug'd be useful,” Remy commented. 

“Shut up,” Doug snapped. “My power is useful.” 

“Only because Pietro went and got himself kidnapped,” Remy said. 

“Both of you, shut up,” Lorna said. “Concentrate.” 

“What am I supposed ta be doing here?” Remy asked. “It's not like I can help.” And it was making him edgy. He'd rather be doing something, not waiting for someone else to tell him to do something. Or to tell him that he couldn't do anything. 

“I was right, you know,” Lorna told him. 

“Are you happy about that?” Remy asked. 

“No,” Lorna said. “I just wish I'd acted on it. He probably thinks...” She cut herself off. 

“That the team doesn't care?” Remy supplied helpfully. 

“Right,” Lorna said. “And that's not true. For me at least. I care.” 

“Ta be fair ta Pietro,” Remy said, then made a face. “I never thought I'd say that. Anyway, you did try ta kill him.” 

“Siblings fight,” Lorna said. “But we're a team now. We're supposed to look after each other. And between Snow leaving you behind and us not being concerned about Pietro missing for a few days, I feel like we're not. We're falling apart.” She clenched and unclenched her hands. 

“It's not the team you would've chosen,” Remy pointed out. “Be honest.” 

“No, but it's the one I've got,” Lorna said. “And I actually do care about all of you, no matter how annoying you all are.” 

“Self does not consider self to be annoying,” Warlock chimed in. 

“Concentrate,” Lorna snapped. 

“We're trying,” Remy said. “It's all new ta us. Some of us aren't good at teams.” 

Lorna's lips twitched into a smirk. “You mean you?” 

“I wasn't gonna say it like that,” Remy said. 

Lorna turned to him. “So what was that thing going on in the bathroom a few weeks ago?” 

“Pietro was being an ass,” Remy said, “who couldn't admit when he needed help.” 

“No, I get that,” Lorna said, “but the other thing.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Just teasing him,” Remy said. “And bloodloss.” 

Lorna hummed. “Looked pretty genuine to me.” 

“And yet you haven't seen us together in the bathroom since,” Remy pointed out. 

“Yet,” Lorna muttered. 

Remy was about to protest when Danger said, “We have found the origin of the message, some 57 miles northwest.” She turned around. “What is our plan?” 

Lorna grinned, showing far too many teeth. “Surprise attack and rescue.” 

**

Remy hadn't been to an AIM facility before, and judging by how gray and utilitarian the facility in front of him looked, he never wanted to be in one. 

“I'll disable the guards,” Lorna said. The air around her hands was already shimmering. “Warlock and Doug, take care of the computerized security programs. Remy and Danger, find Pietro.” 

“What if Pietro is not here?” Danger asked. 

“Then tear the place down,” Lorna growled, rushing forward. 

Remy turned to Danger and shrugged before running after her. 

The facility wasn't big—above ground. They got inside after Doug disabled the system that automatically gunned down anyone who tried to get in and Warlock exploded the door. At least, that's what Remy assumed when he didn't get shot. Lorna was making quick work of the men with guns, and Danger had Remy's back as they entered the facility. 

She pressed her hand into the nearest security interface and tilted her head to the side. “This facility is larger underground.”

“Awesome,” Remy said. “Anything like a cell? Or a place where you'd hold your enemies for ransom?” 

Danger concentrated for a moment, then said, “Follow me.” And they were off. 

She led them to an underground holding facility lined with doors made of super strong material (it looked like steel, but with AIM knowing about metal-manipulating mutants, it probably wasn't). Small windows were inset into the doors, guaranteed to be fortified glass. Also, they barely big enough to fit a small hand through. Not the idea place for escape. 

“Scanning for life forms,” Danger announced. It wasn't particularly necessary. Remy had looked into the two cells nearest him and they were both empty, which was both nerve-wracking and a bit of a relief. If they didn't have to rescue more than one mutant they'd save time. 

“Three doors down on your right,” Danger said, suddenly. Remy moved forward, already charging one of his cards. The doors didn't have handles, but if he threw it hard enough...

The card hit the door and was reflected back, and Remy had to dodge. It exploded against the floor. “Fuck,” Remy hissed. “What the fuck are we supposed to do now?” 

Danger said, “I would have done it myself.” She blasted the door, and when she was done, there was barely a dent in the surface. 

“Right,” Remy said. “This is gonna need more power.” Several alarms started to sound. Remy took out his staff, extended it to full length, and began charging. “I'm gonna need some extra time. Keep the guards distracted.” 

“With pleasure,” Danger said, and she was gone. A few seconds later screams echoed down the corridor. 

“S'alright,” Remy muttered, not sure if he was talking to himself, Pietro, or his staff. “We got this.” 

He kind of missed Pietro's snarky commentary that would normally be in the background, however unasked for it was. 

“Just a little more.” The staff was practically glowing. Remy felt like his whole body might be glowing. But if he could force all the energy he had into that door...

Beads of sweat sprung up on his forehead—he could feel them trickling down into his eyes, making his hair stick to his face. “On the off chance you can hear me,” Remy said to the door, “you might wanna stand back.” And then he swung the staff forward with all the momentum he could muster. 

The door crashed forward, and Remy, who hadn't braced himself, fell with it, landing with a jarring thud masked by a much larger crash. Stunned, he lay there for a moment. Something moved to his right. He took it as an encouraging sign—he hadn't accidentally killed his teammate. 

A hand grabbed his arm, and he heard Pietro's voice, sounding worryingly exhausted, muttering, “Do I always have to rescue you?” 

“A thank you would be nice,” Remy said, pushing himself up and shaking off Pietro's hand, “since I didn't see you getting out of this place yourself.” 

“That was a rescue?” Pietro said. “I thought you were trying to kill me.” 

Remy stood and brushed himself off before turning around to assess the situation. He could still hear the echoes of Danger's fight, and possibly Lorna's from outside. 

Pietro was wearing his Serval Industries hoodie, the one that Remy didn't understand considering it had no purpose other than to show who sponsored them. It was comfy, that was true, but Remy had sweaters without the Serval logo on them. Pietro also looked dazed, there were dark circles under his eyes and a bruise on his cheek, staining his too pale skin. His hair was a mess. 

“We better go,” Remy said, “unless you have any particular reason ta stay?” 

“No,” Pietro said, gesutring towards the door. “I'm ready to leave if you are.” 

Remy smirked and started walking. He expected Pietro to rush past him, but Pietro stayed a few feet behind, which he found odd. When Remy had been tortured last time, he'd wanted nothing more than to be back in his room as soon as possible. Pietro could run there in a few seconds, and yet he remained keeping a steady, possibly even slow pace behind Remy. 

It was weird. 

They passed the debris of Danger's battle, the building now quiet, and found themselves outside surrounded by unconscious soldiers and Lorna, Warlock, Doug, and Danger waiting for them by the jet. 

“I thought you would've run home already,” Lorna said. 

“I can't,” Pietro said, and then he walked past her and into the jet without elaborating. Lorna gave Remy a look as if to ask, “is he okay?” Remy only shrugged. 

“Pietro's heart rate is lower than normal,” Danger supplied helpfully. 

“Is Quicksilver okay?” Warlock asked. 

“I'm sure he's fine,” Remy said, giving Lorna a look that said they'd talk about it later. Because Pietro probably wouldn't want to talk about it on the plane. In front of everyone. Knowing him, that would be the worst thing they could do. And he'd probably not tell them, anyway. He'd probably respond to feeling cornered by being an ass. 

Warlock and Doug both hesitated before following Danger into the plane. Lorna gave Remy one long look before going inside, and Remy followed her. 

At least none of them were dead. 

**

“If it's all the same to you,” Pietro said as soon as they got home, “I'd rather sit out the debrief.” 

“Fine,” Lorna said. “That's fine. And dinner?” 

“Not hungry,” Pietro said, already halfway out of the conference room. The door shut behind him and Lorna turned to the rest of them. 

“Good mission,” she said, with false enthusiasm. “Really, I appreciate how smoothly that went. There's nothing else I have to say, actually, so everyone can leave. Except you, Remy.” 

Doug frowned. Warlock exchanged a confused look with Danger, but she pulled him out of the room, and Doug trailed behind them. Once the door shut Lorna sank into a chair, burying her face in her hands. 

“I'm sure he'll be fine,” Remy said, hoping he sounded sincere. He wasn't entirely sure. “At least he's in one piece.”

“It's not that,” Lorna said, voice muffled through her hands. “It's that he's my half-brother and I don't know how to deal with this. And I should. Any good family member should.” 

“Ta be fair,” Remy said, “your family's pretty screwed.” 

Lorna glared at him. “You know,” she said, straightening in her seat, “you both do this stupid thing where you pretend everything's alright and you lie to everyone else, but it's not, so when things get worse they end up exploding.” 

“I thought you did that stupid thing, too,” Remy said. “For what it's worth, Pietro checked on me after that Memento Mori guy did his thing.” 

“He did?” Lorna actually looked surprised. “That's--”

“Not like him,” Remy finished. “At least, not towards me. But maybe this team is starting ta, I dunno, actually become a team. Where we care about each other and stuff.” 

“Maybe,” Lorna muttered. “I don't know. Or maybe Pietro has some other reason.” 

“What other reason?” Remy asked. 

“You tell me,” Lorna said. 

Remy felt, suddenly, the urge to cover his own face. “So maybe Pietro has some selfish agenda. Whatever. Like I said, it doesn't matter. He's probably fine.” 

“He was there for a week,” Lorna said. “And what did he mean when he told us he couldn't run back?” 

Remy frowned. He didn't actually have a good explanation for that. At least, not an encouraging explanation. He could think of several discouraging ones, but he didn't want to say any of them out loud. “I'll check on him, if you want.” 

“Yeah,” Lorna said. “I will later, if he's not going to shut the rest of us out.” 

Remy stood up. He thought about saying something comforting, but he didn't have the words. Lorna didn't know how to be a sister, but it wasn't like Remy could help her with that. Staying out of all those family issues was his best bet. 

The real problem, he reflected as he left the room, was that he actually didn't mind going to check up on Pietro. When he first joined the team, he would've hated it, probably would've refused, but now he was suggesting it to Lorna like it was no big deal. Maybe that thing in the bathroom a few weeks ago had changed something. He hadn't been serious. Definitely not. 

Or maybe it was just the product of being stuck in the same place with the same people for so long. 

Still, he ended up knocking on Pietro's door a few minutes later. There was no answer the first time, so he knocked again, just to make sure Pietro heard him, before grabbing the handle and forcing the door open. 

Pietro was in bed, underneath his blankets, his silver-white hair sticking out. He moved when Remy closed the door behind him, but not fast, not like he usually would. Instead he sat up, covers slipping off his shoulders revealing a t-shirt and wet hair sticking to his face. He must've taken a shower while Lorna debriefed the rest of them. 

He looked annoyed. And something was moving underneath the blanket. 

“You took my cat!” Remy snapped. 

Said cat darted out from the blankets and hid under the bed. 

“It was in the hallway,” Pietro said, glaring at him. “Do you mind?” 

“Yes,” Remy said. “I wanted ta talk ta you.” 

“I was trying to sleep,” Pietro said. 

“It's six,” Remy pointed out. 

“I don't feel well,” Pietro snapped. “I've kind of been a prisoner for the past week. Can you blame me?” 

“Lorna's worried about you,” Remy said. “She was afraid you wouldn't talk ta her.” 

“She was right,” Pietro said, trying to hide the surprise that briefly flitted across his features. “And I'm not talking to you, either. Take the cat and leave.” 

“Not until I return the favor,” Remy said. “What'd they say ta you? That we weren't coming?” 

Pietro just glared at him, mouth set in a thin, tight line. 

“Or were you thinking that yourself?” 

Pietro didn't move. Remy crossed the room and sat on the bed. “What makes you think we wouldn't come after you?” 

Pietro stared at him. “You're asking me that,” he said. “I think you already know.” 

“I think all I know now is that we're a team of outcasts,” Remy said, “and somehow we're surviving anyway.” 

“Barely,” Pietro muttered. 

“Then what're you still doing here?” Remy asked. “I know you would've left already if it was like that. You switch sides faster than you can run across the country, which is pretty fast. Record setting.” 

“I'm fast,” Pietro said, “not fickle.” Remy shrugged, and he added, “Have you ever stopped to think about why I don't stick around?” 

“Not particularly,” Remy said. 

“I've never actually belonged anywhere,” Pietro said. “That's how Wanda and I always felt. Even when we were on a team, we weren't. Not really. There was always something.” 

“You're on our team,” Remy said, “no matter how much we might regret it later. That's why we rescued you. You can't say those things ta me and then not believe 'em yourself.” 

“I was trying to be nice,” Pietro said. 

“You were hoping it was true,” Remy said. “Lorna does, too. No one believed this team could work, but now everyone wants to.” 

“Look, if you're here to pick up your cat, you can have him,” Pietro said. “I just--”

“What happened ta your powers?” Remy interrupted. 

Pietro went very still. “What?” 

“You said you couldn't run back,” Remy said. “Not wouldn't. Couldn't. And I haven't seen you do anything fast since you got back. When I came inta the room you were just...there.” 

“Nothing happened,” Pietro said, very quietly. 

“When I was tortured,” Remy said, “they got me ta confess where Snow was. What'd they do ta you?” 

Pietro rubbed his right arm. In the dark of the room, Remy couldn't see anything there, but the gesture seemed almost unconscious. 

“It happens,” Remy said. 

“They gave me a serum that suppresses my powers,” Pietro said, in a rush. “I can't even think fast anymore. Relatively speaking. I still think faster than you. But I can't use my speed. I can't do things like I would. I felt like it took years to shower, years to steal your cat, like it was years to get--” he cut himself off, swallowing hard. 

“Ta get rescued?” Remy said. He didn't know Pietro as well as he knew some other mutants, but he imagined that a power like super-speed would make waiting around in a cell really, really difficult. Possibly one of Pietro's worst nightmares. No acceleration. No movement. Nowhere to move. 

“A week isn't long,” Pietro said. “But when you can't go anywhere, it feels like a lifetime. I'm good at running. We all know that.” 

“They'll come back, right?” Remy asked. “Your powers.” 

“Yeah,” Pietro said, running a hand through his hair, shakily. Remy didn't comment on it. “Once the serum wears off. You can go back to Lorna and report I'm fine.” 

“You're not fine,” Remy said. Pietro opened his mouth to protest but Remy added, “You didn't think I was fine right after I got back from being electrocuted inta submission, and I wasn't. So why would I think you're fine after a week with AIM?” 

“Does it matter?” Pietro asked. “It happened, it's over. I move on, like you did. I'm pretty good at that, actually.” 

“The first night back, I had nightmares,” Remy said. Under ordinary circumstances, he wouldn't have admitted that to anyone, especially not Pietro. But things were different now. 

Pietro looked confused. His hands were playing with the fabric of his shirt. One of his legs was fidgeting. “What are you saying?” he asked, a touch of impatience in his voice. 

“If you're not alone, you're less likely ta get nightmares,” Remy said, “and if you do get them, you'll have someone there ta wake you up.” 

“What are you talking about?” Pietro snapped. He reminded Remy of his cats when they were on edge. 

“I can stay here for the night,” Remy said. 

Pietro's eyes widened. “What are you doing?” he asked. “Is this some new plan to try and drive me off the team? Kiss me in the bathroom and then try to get in my bed? Are you doing this with the others? Because I don't see you doing this with them. Granted, Lorna would kill you if you tried with her and I'd gladly watch her rip you to shreds--”

“Pietro,” Remy interrupted, “I can actually understand what you're saying. You're not talking as fast as you think you are.” 

“I know,” Pietro snapped. “I'm trying to tell you that it's not working.” 

“What's not working?” 

“Don't,” Pietro said, “be an idiot. Whatever you're trying to do to me—”

“I'm not doing anything ta you,” Remy said. 

“Driving me off the team,” Pietro said. “Trying to confuse me, compromise me even--”

“I don't want you off the team,” Remy admitted. It took them both by shock, and for a moment they just stared at each other. 

Pietro broke the silence first, with a quiet, “Then what are you doing?” 

“Comforting my—let's face it, you're not a friend—but comforting my teammate,” Remy said. “I'm no expert.” 

Pietro's eyes narrowed. “I'm too tired to deal with this. Do what you want. I don't care. But if you don't let me sleep I will kill you. Slowly. Because that's apparently the only way I can do things right now.” With a frustrated sigh, he turned around and yanked the blankets over him, so that only a tuft of hair remained visible. 

Remy gingerly lay down next to him, making sure that there was some space in-between the two of them. He could feel Pietro fidgeting, and the room was that weird kind of dark where it was still somewhat light even though all the lights were off and the curtains were drawn, because it was still early. Ordinarily, Remy might've left. But after all that, he felt compelled to stay. 

Somehow, he managed to fall asleep. And he didn't dream. 

**

Remy woke with a gasp. It was the sort of wake-up he associated with one-night stands and waking up in unfamiliar beds, except this time he was still in his uniform, his coat lying on the floor in a pool of muted sunlight. 

“Shit,” he said. Then he turned over. Pietro was watching him, awake, brow furrowed. “Shit! You scared me! How long've you been doing that?” 

“You stayed here,” Pietro said, “all night.” 

“Yeah,” Remy said. “I guess I did. Uh, you sleep alright?” 

“Fine.” Pietro was doing that thing where he practically radiated antisocial vibes. 

“Me too.” Remy ran a hand through his hair and grimaced as he found it tangled. “Well, glad I could help.” 

“For what it's worth,” Pietro said, “my powers are back.” 

“So you've already gone for a run, showered, and eaten breakfast before taking five minutes ta stare at me,” Remy said. 

“No,” Pietro said, although he was wearing his hoodie, which made Remy think that at the very least, he'd gotten dressed. 

“You have a comfy bed, you know that?” Remy said. He was really just trying to figure out what to make of Pietro's weird stand-offishness. Other than that Pietro was an ass half the time anyway. 

“What are you doing?” Pietro asked. “First the bathroom, now this.” 

“People will talk,” Remy smirked. “Does it bother you?” 

“Yes,” Pietro said. “Mostly because you hate me.” 

“I don't hate you,” Remy said. 

“Everyone does,” Pietro said. From anyone else it would've sounded sad. From Pietro, it sounded matter-of-fact, like he'd accepted this a long time ago and was doing a good job of appearing like he'd moved past it. 

“You got issues,” Remy said. “But when's the last time you had some real affection?” 

“Well, I haven't been sleeping with our boss' wife, so--”

“Can we let that go?” Remy asked. 

Pietro shrugged. 

“It doesn't matter,” Remy said. “I've already won. You can keep bringing that up but if I so much as peck you on the lips you get all hot and bothered--”

“That is not a thing that teammates do,” Pietro said. “And have you ever considered that I don't want you to kiss me?” 

“Is it 'cause I'm a man?” Remy asked, smirking. 

“It's because you're you,” Pietro said. “You're a thief, and a guy who thinks he can smile at people and they'll fall at his feet because of some special power that doesn't even exist, and you have that stupid jacket that's covered in cat hair--”

“You really know how ta woo a guy,” Remy muttered. But he was amused, because Pietro saying all this stuff meant he thought about it. And frankly, the guy looked like he hadn't been touched in any way, shape, or form in a long time. 

“You have no self control,” Pietro continued, words speeding up, “no self preservation, and you're probably going to get fired anyway because you couldn't even think before you slipped into bed with a pretty woman who happened to be the boss' wife--”

“She didn't tell me she was married,” Remy said. 

“Which,” Pietro's voice rose, “could'veruinedtheteamandyoukeepsayingI'mevileventhoughI'mnotand-” 

Remy leaned forward and kissed him, drowning out the last of the speech. 

For a moment, Pietro disappeared. But before Remy could really register the fact, he was back, hands clutching Remy's shoulders, and Remy took this as a cue to kiss him again. This time, Pietro didn't dart away. This time, Pietro kissed back. Aggressively. One of his hands had moved and his fingers were digging into the back of Remy's throat. 

Pietro kissed like he was trying to desperately hold onto something or, alternatively, like he was trying to forcibly absorb Remy's powers. His other hand tightened on Remy's shoulder, nails digging in, and Remy figured that he'd have some interesting marks later. 

Somehow he didn't mind. His own hands were keeping Pietro pulled close, though Pietro was the one who seemed to be holding Remy in place. It was kind of...well, Remy couldn't say he wasn't enjoying himself. 

A knock at the door caused his thoughts to derail. He felt a tug, and Pietro wasn't next to him anymore. The door opened, and Remy turned around to see Lorna standing in the doorway, trying to keep the shock off her face. 

“Good morning,” Pietro said, stepping forward. He sounded breathless. Remy stole a look at him. His pale cheeks were slightly flushed, but otherwise he looked remarkably composed. Remy hated him in that moment, because he felt like a fish dragged out of the water being made to flop around gasping on the floor of a shitty boat. 

“Morning,” Lorna said. She made the word sound a lot more suspicious than it should have. “Breakfast.” 

Pietro turned to Remy. “Thank you for talking to me. I'm sure Lorna appreciates it.” Then to Lorna, “Gambit has confirmed for you that I'm fine. But next time, you should just ask me yourself.” Then he dashed out of the room. 

Lorna stared at Remy, mouth hanging slightly open. 

“Lorna,” Remy managed. 

“I don't want to know,” Lorna cut him off. “I just—”

“I just came to check on him five minutes ago,” Remy said. 

Lorna leveled him with a do-you-think-i'm-stupid look. “You're still wearing your uniform from yesterday,” she said, before turning on heel and following her brother. 

“Shit,” Remy hissed, standing up and taking stock of himself. His coat was on the floor; he picked it up. He was still in his uniform. And judging from the amount of tangling in his hair, he had serious bed-head. 

It looked bad. 

And Pietro had left him to deal with all of it. 

“What an ass,” Remy muttered as he stalked out of the room. 

But the part before Pietro was an ass, before the knock on the door...that part had been worth it.


End file.
